Living in my Own Horror Show
by EmilytheNeko
Summary: After getting kicked off the bus by some unknown driver, I find myself stuck in another world, in a hotel called 'Gregory House'. There, I encounter many dangers and make new friends. But will I make it out?... Based off RP with Welcometogregoryshouse on Tumblr. If you like to RP, and you like "Gregory Horror Show", I suggest this person to you! Thy're super amazing !


_Where...where am I?...I was riding home from school...but the bus stopped here in the middle of this forest and drove off without me...what...what is this place?_

I was happy to have finally found a building in the dark and creepy forest I got stuck in. The bus-driver was a total asshole, refusing to move the bus unless I got off. I knew I was really far from home and that my parents were worried sick about me, but I couldn't contact them, since my phone happened to have died while I was in class.

As I walked closer and closer to the building, through the dense fog, I felt myself grow more and more uneasy. It was as if it was telling me to just turn right around and leave.

I walked up to the two wooden doors and read the name _**Gregory House**_ over them. Blinking, I opened them.

Inside, I found myself standing in what appeared to be a small lobby. A nice little place to sit was set up on one side of the room, and a desk with a service bell and a book sat on the other side.

As I stood there, I couldn't help but notice...

_Bones? Are those bones?_

I leaned over the counter, examining the shelves behind it, seeing a skull and a bone.

"Would you like a room?"

I screamed and fell over the counter, face-first. "...Ow..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my dear! I didn't mean to scare you!" I heard a creepy giggle, and looked up to see a mouse holding a hand out to me.

Wait...a mouse? A mouse with...straight blonde hair? Wearing clothes?

I stared at him for the longest time, before allowing him to help me up. "Err...are you a mouse?"

"Yes, I am."

"...Aaand you can talk?"

"Yes I can."

"...Uh-huh..."

"Would you like a room? You shouldn't be outside this late."

"A...A room? I-I don't have enough money to actually...pay for a room." I replied, feeling the wallet in my pocket. I only had thirty dollars and a shitload of change.

"Oh, don't worry, my dear. I will not charge you," He grabbed a candle-holder and a ring of keys. He looked back at me. "I will go prepare your room. Just settle in and make yourself at home, my dear."

"Err...alright." I sat down on a chair in the lobby and watched him leave. I listened to music, adjusting my headphones...which was the dumbest thing ever. If I left my iPod off, I would've been able to hear the screams echoing throughout the hotel and I would've known that this was not the place to stay. After a while, the mouse returned. I turned my iPod off.

"Your room is ready! If you would just follow me, please."

I nodded and walked after the mouse, looking around as I did. "So, umm...where am I, exactly?"

The mouse let out a chuckle. "This is Gregory House my dear. I am, of course, Gregory."

"Hmm. I'm guessing I'm not in the human world anymore then?"

"I guess you can say that in a way. But don't worry. You are safe here. Along with all of the other guests who come here."

"Well, I'll take your word for it..."

_Well, __**shit.**_

The mouse chuckled again before stopping at one of the many doors in the hallway. He quickly unlocked it and opened it. "This will be your room."

I walked into the room and looked around. It was a nice little room, with a closet, a desk with a chair and a lit candle, and a bed. "Hmm. Well, it's cozy," I smiled a little and turned to face Gregory. "thank you so much. It means a lot. I promise, I won't be around for long."

"It is no problem, my dear. And please. Feel free to stay here as long as you want," Gregory smiled and walked out of the room. "now if you excuse me, I have other matters to get to."

"Alright! Bye!" I smiled cheerfully as the door closed and as soon as it did, my expression changed. "I gotta get outta here. This place has 'Shining' written all over the premises," I paced back and forth in her room. "but how will I get in contact with anyone I know? I didn't see any phones in the lobby...damn it, Emily, THINK!"

Right on cue, I heard the sound of a phone ringing.

I gasped and fist-pumped the air. "Victory!" I rushed out of the room and looked around, following the ringing. "call my parents, tell them what's happened and hopefully find a way out of here..." The ringing got louder and louder, until I finally found the phone. It was red, sitting on what appeared to be a trash bin. I ran up to it excitedly. "Finally!" I noticed the phone had eyes and froze. Slowly and gently, I poked it. "uhh…are you alive?"

"…This phone does not accept change. To call someone, you must used a ten dollar bill."

My left eye twitched slightly.

"Ahahaaaa, NO." I snarled at it before walking away. "you're lucky I won't smash you into tiny pieces..."


End file.
